Lose A Lover, Gain A Friend
by dramaprincess15
Summary: Heather hears Courtney crying one day, and decided to help her out to get Gwen upset. she's also doing it for her own...personal gain. DxG starting off, DxC & AxH ending
1. Chapter 1

Heather's POV:

I first heard the crying as I was walking down the hall in the giant flying deathtrap Chris called a "Safe method of transportation". Yeah right. It was probably as safe as pissing off Duncan while he was drunk one night with his knife in his hands.

But anyway, this crying was annoying me. It was coming from the confessional stall, so I decided to wait outside to see who would come out. I kind of hoped it would be Gwen. She needed some sort of slap in the face, in my opinion. Nobody came out though, and the crying continued. It was definitely a girl crying, so my next guess was that it was Sierra. Maybe Cody had finally stood up for himself. If I helped Sierra, maybe she would finally agree to be in my alliance. Wondering what could possibly go wrong, I knocked on the door. And it opened.

And there was Courtney, running her hands through her hair and mascara streaming down her face.

She hadn't noticed the door open, so I tried to shut it as quietly as possible. But that door seriously needed to be oiled, because it creaked really loudly. Courtney's head shot up and she turned towards the door. Her eyes widened, and she looked at me accusingly. I decided to explain myself before she could start yelling.

"Before you say anything, I _did_ knock. You must not have completely shut the door though, because it opened by itself." I waited, but she didn't respond. She just sighed and looked down. I actually felt sorry for her. What was so bad that it could make Courtney act so quiet and upset? "I'm sorry for intruding," I blurted. I mentally slapped myself for saying that, but I didn't take it back. I kind of meant it.

After a long silence, she finally spoke. "It's okay," she said. "I'm glad it was you and not…someone else."

I gathered that that "someone else" was the reason she was crying. "You want to be alone?" I asked. She thought about it, and then shook her head. Then she got up, looked in the mirror and immediately began washing off the black makeup streaks. I waited outside the confessional for her. Courtney came out when all the mascara was gone, and from far away she probably looked fine, but from up close she still looked pretty bad. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair was pretty disheveled, and she just had an aura of sadness around her. I led her to the cargo hold, where no one was. There were only so many places on this plane where one could go for privacy.

Once we got there, Courtney told me her story. "I misplaced my bag so I went around the plane asking people if they had seen it," she said. "And I was outside the alternative confessional when I saw a closet. I thought maybe my bag had been moved here by Chris or some idiot playing a joke, so I opened it. And…" she burst into tears again. I let her cry for a few minutes, but it didn't look like she was stopping, so I prompted her to continue.

"A-and…I saw them. D-D-Du-Duncan a-and Gwen. Sucking each other's f-freaking f-faces off." Courtney said. She tried to calm herself down, but she couldn't. I put my arm around her shoulders and let her cry. If it was me, I'd be pretty devastated too. Right now, though, I was mad. I might not have liked Courtney much, but now I wanted to rip Gwen's gothic head off more than usual.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I had one friend on this show. Courtney seemed to agree with me, because after she finally finished bawling her eyes out, we started to talk about how to get Gwen kicked off the show. The ideas we came up with were pretty crazy, but I was having fun knowing sooner or later Weird Goth Girl would be done for. We both now had a common enemy, and I was more excited about this show than I ever had been.

The next few weeks would be a _lot _of fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Heather's POV:

Courtney and I came up with a brilliant plan that would benefit us both, and today, we were going to begin putting it into action. Surfer Chick got eliminated after the last challenge, so that was only going to make this easier. We needed her gone, so we would have tried to get rid of her anyway.

The reason we needed Bridgette gone was because she was spending too much time with Alejandro. As evil and manipulative as he was, I had to admit that I really liked him. That's where the benefit for me came in. Courtney would get Duncan, and I would get Alejandro. But I needed Alejandro first or we wouldn't get anywhere.

But anyway, Courtney and I were beginning today.

Her job was to simply get me and Alejandro together. I would do the rest. We would meet at the confessional, and hopefully I could talk him into it.

I walked to the confessional, and as promised, he was there. He smiled a half-smile, and I waved back. Not an actually wave, just a finger-wiggle.

"You wanted to talk to me?" He asked.

I nodded. "It has to do with Bridgette."

His expression turned nervous for a fraction of a second; but just as quickly as it came, the nervousness was gone. "What about her?"

"Did you have something to do with her elimination?"

He shook his head. "No, but why do you care?"

"Because Bridgette was a _dear _friend of mine," I responded, accenting the word 'dear'. He probably knew I was lying; even Ezekiel knew I hated the clumsy vegetarian surfer.

"Oh, really?" He smirked. "Well, if she was such a close friend to you, why do I always see her glaring at you?"

"We got in a fight," I said through my teeth. It wasn't a total lie; we fought a _lot _back on Camp Wawanawkwa.

"I bet you did."

Okay, this was not going in the direction I wanted it to. And when I didn't answer, he spoke again.

"You know what I think? I think you're jealous I was spending so much time with Bridgette."

I felt my jaw drop. Seriously? Was I that obvious? I went back to my original topic so I wouldn't panic. "So, did you or did you not have something to do with her elimination?"

He shrugged. "Fine, you got me. I was behind her getting kicked off. You saw her; I got her stuck to as pole." He laughed to himself, and I couldn't help but smile as I remembered her anger over it. We had to sing back-up for her; she looked and sounded hilarious.

"You know what, Heather?" he said suddenly. I didn't say, "What"; I just looked at him.

"You seem pretty smart, and I know how far you got in season one. Maybe we could work something out…." He mused.

"Like an alliance?" I asked. He was really my kind of guy.

"Maybe," he said thoughtfully. "I'll have to get back to you on that." he started walking away. "Oh, and by the way – you look beautiful today."

I blushed, but when he was gone I hit myself on the forehead. I should have known he would've said something like that.

Courtney came out from inside the confessional. "About the best you could hope for right now," she sighed.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Yeah, you're probably right."

Then we walked back to the loser's compartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm mad. Very, very, VERY mad. I had this golden opportunity where I could update all I wanted for six straight days…and now it's been taken away from me. UGH. Now I won't be updating for quite some time. It's very depressing. But you're not here to listen to my problems. You're here to read the story. So, here you go! **

Heather's POV:

I am MAD. Furious, even. I lost a golden opportunity to make a fabulous alliance with DJ, all because a certain Spanish guy just_ had _to but in. What was his problem? Did he really want to beat me that badly? And that's not all; my team came in lastbecause Courtney got a little carried away and rowed everyone off course. _Why _she did that, I don't know, but I saw Gwen and Duncan laughing about it. I think I heard that Courtney was hallucinating, and Duncan wasn't laughing as much as Gwen was, so maybe he was worried about Courtney's mental health. I wasn't; I knew she was a little off when I first met her, but I liked her anyway. Even after that little mishap we were still friends. She had forgiven me for what happened in the Amazon.

I'm still mad, though. I decided to just blame Alejandro for everything. In this season, he was usually the reason for my grief anyway. And, of course, I just had to like him. I am such an idiot.

We have economy class all to ourselves this week, because Team CIRRRRH and DJ tied for first. Alejandro was just living it up in there, I bet. Courtney nudged me, snapping me out of my thoughts, and pointed towards the direction of the Confessional. DJ was just entering. I nodded to Courtney and went to talk to DJ.

"Hey, DJ," I said in my friendliest voice.

"What do you want Heather?" He responded from inside.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

I heard him sigh, stand up and turn off the camera. He opened the door and glared at me. Well, I _had _interrupted two of his confessionals now. I'd be kind of mad at me, too. "What do you want?" He asked again.

"I just wanted to know how the animal thing was going," I said as innocently as possible, blinking a few times for effect.

DJ smiled. "Great! I haven't hurt a single animal for two days now. Alejandro was right; that Egyptian fish did work!"

I froze. Alejandro? _I _pointed out the symbol. What had he been telling DJ?

He spoke again before I could answer. "That guy talks about you an awful lot, Heather. It's mostly to himself, but still. It's getting kind of annoying."

I felt my jaw drop. Alejandro was talking about _me? _To _himself? _Wow. I blushed a little, and quickly regretted it when DJ gave me a knowing smile. "I'll put in a good word for you," he promised.

"O-okay," I stammered, and walked back to Courtney, who had separated herself from Sierra and Cody. Gwen was nowhere to be seen. I assumed she was with Duncan, who had stowed away on the plane when Chris kicked him out. As far as I could tell, only me, Gwen and Courtney knew he was still here.

"Well?" Courtney whispered. "Is he in an alliance with you or what?"

"Not yet," I whispered back. "But he _is _helping us with our original plan."

Courtney gasped. "You told him?"

I shook my head and smiled. "Nope. He's doing this just to be nice. He said he'd put in a good word about me to Alejandro. I didn't even ask; he's doing on his own."

"Wow. So we're getting more help with the Gwen thing? And the helpers don't even know they're helping? Now, _that _is playing the game." Courtney said, obviously pleased. The less work from us, the better. Alejandro already didn't trust me (Darn.); I didn't need Courtney to lose all respect.

Okay, so maybe I'm not that mad anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**I was wrong. My schedule is so messed up that updating will come more frequent than I expected. So, yay! I'm happy. :) Next chapter, here you go! **

Heather's POV:

I feel so bad for Courtney.

Duncan's 'officially' back in the game (even though he never left the plane.); because Courtney and Gwen couldn't catch Jack the Ripper in London. So, they brought back Duncan. Duncan being actually in the game again means that Courtney has to endure his relationship with Gwen even more, because they can go public. They were just starting to bond, too…

Another really upsetting thing is that I was having a bit of trouble hiding my feelings for that Ale-jerk-dro. I got really nervous when he was missing, and I almost lost it in front of Gwen and on camera. Courtney was smart enough to act like I was being ridiculous, and that she had no idea why I was so anxious. She didn't want Gwen to know she was plotting against her with me.

To top everything off, Gwen and Duncan made out in the confessional after London, and

Tyler – of all people – watched them. So what happened? Well, to make a long story short, Alejandro made Tyler tell Courtney. So, she acted like she had no idea and that she and Duncan were still dating. I tell ya, that girl can _act. _

So, here we are in winner's class after Greece, and Courtney and I separated ourselves from the other three. Well, the other two, at least. Gwen was in economy class with Duncan (shocker). That's good, though; we don't want her to overhear us.

Courtney was actually laughing, despite all her bad luck. "I can't believe they were caught by _Tyler. _That is _priceless! _And did you see the look on his face? HA! I love it!"

Watching her crack up made me smile. It was great to have a friend to talk about these things with. "I know, and no matter how many times we watch it over, it never gets old."

"I KNOW! HAHA!"

She sounded like a lunatic, laughing like that, but she was a happy lunatic. Happy lunatics are the best lunatics. She was still depressed about the relationship, but she was doing a marvelous job covering up. I almost envied her being able to do that.

"So, tell me again how u beat Alejandro during the challenge?"

I smiled. "His bragging distracted him. Idiot."

Courtney laughed again, but this time it was more of a knowing giggle. Or sneer. Or whatever. "But he's a cute idiot."

"Can's argue with you there."

She started to smile, but quickly stopped when she noticed something. Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Behind you," she said.

I turned around, and there he was, staring me down and gesturing me over. I turned back to Courtney, and she nodded. So I thanked her with a nod of my head and walked to where he was. When he started walking again, I followed him. We ended up near the back of the plane.

"What do you want?" I asked in what I hoped was my harshest voice.

"Just to talk to you. What do you think of Duncan being back?" Alejandro asked.

"That's more of a question for Courtney."

"Fair enough. Are you two getting along now?"

I frowned. Stupid, perceptive little… "Why do you care?"

"Just wondering," He shrugged.

"Look, this is getting nowhere, so…" I started, walking away.

"Wait, don't go yet," he said.

I sighed and turned back around.

"I'll just get to the point. You're planning something with Courtney, and I want to know what." He said.

Like I was about to tell him. "Don't worry about it. It doesn't involve your elimination." I assured him, careful not to say it didn't involve _him. _Because it most certainly did.

He caught on fast. "So it does involve me?"

I took the vague route. "Maybe."

He sighed. "At least tell me who will end up eliminated."

What the heck. If he willingly agreed to help, that'd make things all the more easier. "No one, unless we get lucky. If we do, then hopefully Gwen will be gone."

"Gwen?" He asked, perplexed. "Why Gwen? She's on your team."

"Who cares? She's a lying, cheating, and no good weird Goth girl. We don't want her."

"'We' as in you and Courtney."

"Duh."

"So it involves Duncan, too."

Woah. "How the hell did you figure that out?" I asked, shocked.

"Just tell me your damn plan. I want in."

Hmm…language. He must try really hard to be nice. "We don't want you." I said, lying. Play hard to get, and they come to you even more willing. And that's exactly what he did.

"Aw, come on Heather. I need Gwen gone, and if you already have an idea, well…" He trailed off.

I smiled. Perfect. "Okay, you're in. But you might not like it…"

"Please. I did a lot to get even this far. I didn't like Bridgette, or Leshawna, or anyone for that matter. If it gets someone eliminated, I'll do it."

Oh, this was _fabulous. _Wait until Courtney hears about it. "Great. Here's what you have to do…"

**~~~~~TDWT~~~~~**

**Well? Obviously I left the plan for next chapter. Thanks for reading this far though! I appreciate the feedback :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**This is going to be a short filler chapter, so the next one makes more sense. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama anything.**

**~~~~~TDWT~~~~~**

Heather's POV:

Up until lately, my daily routine was that every night I would thank my lucky stars I'm still in the game.

With competition currently in the form of Duncan, Gwen, and Alejandro (Everyone else, minus Courtney, is basically useless.), I had to watch my back. I know Courtney's here, but she's doing the same thing I am – whatever gets her the million. If that includes taking me out of the picture, she'll do it, and I respect that. It's not like I'd do anything different. We're both hoping it doesn't come to that, though.

At every elimination ceremony I crossed my fingers so tightly they hurt. Even if it wasn't our ceremony, (so far we've had one), I was still worried. No one liked me, and if I was gone the game would be a whole lot easier. In the Amazon I was so terrified I was shaking, and you have no idea the amount of relief I felt when it was a hoax. Thank you, Chris.

Alejandro didn't make it any easier for me. At every turn he was sabotaging my team or Team Victory, which he single-handedly destroyed. I give him points for that.

That was all the past. Now, things are _much _different.

I've got Alejandro on my side and Courtney to back both of us up. When I told Alejandro our plan, he wasn't too thrilled at his main role, but he agreed. He was impressed we'd thought of the plan up. He's also pretty sure it will work. Duncan's on his team, and he believes he sees right though Duncan's I-like-Gwen-now thing.

To prepare for our plan, Alejandro spent _a lot_ of time with Courtney. It wouldn't go right unless we led up to the big moment. Thankfully, Duncan took notice, which is why we think he's not fully over Courtney.

The plan is still the same thing, but the fact that he willingly agreed to do this changes a lot for me, though. I'm not going out with him, and I'm somewhat upset. Maybe things will turn out better when this is done with, though. When I told him what he had to do, he looked at me and mumbled something I couldn't quite hear.

Courtney's absolutely thrilled he's helping. It saves us so much time, and the less time Gwen is with Duncan, the better. Now that everyone knows (thanks, Tyler), people have been picking sides, either Gwen's side or Courtney's side. Courtney's got Sierra and Tyler backing her, plus me and Alejandro, while Gwen has Cody and Duncan. Owen's staying out of it.

Courtney's also happy she can be visibly mad at Gwen. People don't blame her, so she's clear. That's probably why Gwen's got two supporters.

I guess I'm happy about how things have turned out. Gwen will be gone sooner, and Courtney will get Duncan back. Alejandro and I will still be enemies, which is how it should be, right?

Right?

**~~~~~TDWT~~~~~**

**It wasn't as short as I planned, but it wasn't long, either. Some of it is useless, I'll admit, but there were a few paragraphs that will help with next chapter, which more than likely will be the last one. School started today, so if I don't update soon, blame the educational system. It's usually the cause of most troubles. **

**Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is it! I'm sorry it took so long, my school's been stupid. Plus I just haven't had enough time. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDWT. **

**~~~~~TDWT~~~~~**

Alejandro's POV:

Heather told me where her somewhat brilliant plan would take place. I probably could have though of something much better, but we're nearing the halfway point of the game, and I could use some aid in distracting the stronger players. Heather may not realize this, but if this works Courtney will be _muy _distracted. Or maybe I'm not giving her enough credit, and she's actually counting on that happening. You never know with Heather.

Anyway, Heather is around the corner from where Courtney and I currently are. When she sees or hears Gwen and Duncan, she'll alert us. She knows they'll come by because apparently, this is their favorite place to make out: a ratty old closet near the cockpit. I have never noticed it, but I got the impression Courtney had. She kept staring at the door like she wanted to break it down.

From down the hall I heard voices. Heather's was among them, so I opened the closet door and walked inside after Courtney. I didn't shut it completely; I left it open enough to make it look closed and to be able to hear Heather. She was mock-fighting with Gwen. Or maybe she was actually fighting. Either way I heard her stomp off in annoyance and then heard footsteps coming closer and closer. I readied Courtney, who looked a little nervous, which was pretty close to how I felt. I was risking my (false) reputation.

I heard the knob turn, and I grabbed Courtney and kissed her. She kissed back, but only enough to make it look convincing.

By this time the door was fully open. We kept kissing. If this did not work, I would look like a fool in Duncan's and Gwen's eyes. Especially Duncan's; she was his ex. He would see to it that no one followed me in an alliance because I was with Courtney. He's already ruined the game for her.

I was about to pull away and make it seem like it wasn't my idea, and try to get the game back in my control. Then I got my reaction.

"GET YOUR FREAKING HANDS AND MOUTH OFF MY PRINCESS!"

This was followed by a sharp intake of breath. Gwen must not be too happy with that statement.

Courtney and I broke apart. She looked a little flattered by the statement, but I put on my best annoyed face. It was hard to keep from laughing when I looked at Gwen's expression. Duncan was seething with rage.

"Is there a problem?" I asked him.

"What do you think you're doing?" he yelled back. From the corner of my eye I could see Courtney fighting a smile. I knew that she knew that we had won, no matter what happens now.

"Starting a relationship with Courtney." I answered him, purposely sounding obnoxious.

"Why? She's -"

"Excuse me, but I believe she is your _ex._ So don't say "my girlfriend" when you finish that sentence."

I didn't know how much I'd annoyed him until he punched me and gave me a black eye.

I stayed out of Duncan's and Courtney's way, like Gwen was doing. I looked at her face. She was crying. This hadn't seemed that harsh when Heather told me the plan. But maybe I wasn't looking at it from Gwen's perspective.

Courtney walked slowly to Duncan. "Did you really mean that?" she asked him quietly, eyes on the floor.

For once, Duncan looked embarrassed. He lost his charge when he punched me. "Um, well…yeah. You're my princess, Court."

Courtney smiled and threw her arms around him. Gwen ran away, no longer hiding her sobs. I turned away as well when they started making out, but only because I had to hide my smile. I'm sure it looked pretty evil.

When I turned the corner I saw Heather, holding her side and leaning against the wall for support because she was laughing so much. I hadn't realized how much she hated Gwen.

When she saw me she just kept laughing, not caring that she looked a bit like a lunatic to me for laughing because someone just got heartbroken. I guess she thought I'd understand. I do, and that's because I really don't like some of the people here (Owen).

When she calmed down she smiled at me. "Guess you know who's going next", I commented.

She nodded. "Well, duh. Now that Gothie's upset and unfocused, she's useless. Not that she wasn't before." She rolled her eyes. She looked adorable when she did that – wait, what? No she didn't. No one here is worth looking at, except me. But I'm not as vain as people like Justin.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Heather asked, waving a hand in front of my face. I blinked a few times and moved her hand out of my face. "You alive?" She asked.

"I'm fine. Did I space out? I tend to do that while I'm thinking." I told her.

"What could you possibly have had to think about? This is a time of celebration! Gwen's going down!" she cheered, and she looked even cuter doing that. Again, wait, no she didn't.

But I could probably tell myself that all day and still not believe it.

"_Eres realmente hermosa". _I told her. She gave me this questioning look, but I shook my head, silently telling her I wasn't going to tell her what it meant. She took the hint, and a moment of silence followed.

"So, um, we're still…enemies, right?" she asked, avoiding my gaze. Why would she even have to ask that? I know _I _won't be looking at her the same, but in honesty, I never really did look at her as a threat. More as a…possible companion, I guess? By that I mean alliance member. I think.

"Um…" was all I said, because she would interpret whatever came out of my mouth, and I knew she would.

She looked at me, gave me a swift kiss on the cheek and ran away. I felt my face grow hot, and I was thankful she wasn't still here. I was pretty sure Duncan and Courtney were still down the hall, but I did a double check and walked to economy class like nothing had happened.

But believe me, regardless of what challenges Chris throws at us, I am _definitely _keeping a certain someone in the game for as long as I can.

~~~~~TDWT~~~~~

**Well, that's it! Thanks for staying with me all this time! I love all my readers and reviewers! Byee! **


End file.
